tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Anything Can Happen finalists (Season 2)
The second season of Anything Can Happen took place from 1 August to 27 August 2018 and was won by Jordan Smith with contestant boozes. Finalists Ada Vox Ada Vox, (aged 24) from Savannah, Georgia in the US competed with Ajathekween. He made it to Show 2 eliminated in the sing off against Jordan Smith placing 10th in the competition. Ali Caldwell Ali Caldwell, (aged 30) from Woodbridge, New Jersey in the US competed with Rubes. She survived the sing off in Show 1 and 3 part 2 against X Ambassadors and Glennis Grace and made it to the Final finishing Runner-up to Jordan Smith. Alisan Porter Alisan Porter, (aged 37) from Worcester, Massachusetts in the US competed with boozes. She made it to Show 4 eliminated in the sing off against Whitney Housten placing 7th in the competition. Ariana Grande Ariana Grande, (aged 25) from Boca Ranto, Florida in the US competed with Yandereboy12. She was eliminated in the audition but replaced Ingret to be in the live shows. She made it to Show 3 part 1 eliminated in the sing off against Train placing 9th in the competition. Chris Blue Chris Blue, (aged 28) from Glendale, Arizona in the US competed with Rubes. He survived the sing off in Show 5 against Train and made it to Show 6 eliminated in the sing off against Joshua Ledet placing 5th in the competition. Glennis Grace Glennis Grace, (aged 40) from Amsterdam in The Netherlands competed with moviedude. She made it to Show 3 part 2 eliminated in the sing off against Ali Caldwell placing 8th in the competition. Jessie J Jessie J, (aged 30) from London in the UK competed with DrG2. She withdrew in Show 2. Jordan Smith Jordan Smith, (aged 24) from Whitley County, Kentucky in the US competed with boozes. He survived the sing off in Show 2 and 7 against Ada Vox and Whitney Houston and made it to the Final beating Ali Caldwell to win the season. Joshua Ledet Joshua Ledet, (aged 24) from Westlake, Louisiana in the US competed with moviedude. He survived the sing off in Show 6 against Chris Blue and made the Final finished in Third Place. Train Train, (group) from San Francisco, California in the US competed with LiukBB. They were eliminated in the audition but replaced Shawn Mendes to be in the live shows. They survived the sing off in Show 3 part 1 against Ariana Grande and made it to Show 5 eliminated in the sing off against Chris Blue placing 5th in the competition. Whitney Houston Whitney Houston, (aged 48) from Newark, New Jersey in the US competed with patricenka9. She was eliminated in the audition but replaced Adele to be in the live shows. She survived the sing off in Show 4 against Alisan Porter and made it to the Semi-Final eliminated in the sing off against Jordan Smith placing 4th in the competition. X Ambassadors X Ambassadors, (group) from Ithaca, New York in the US competed with DrG2. They made it to Show 1 eliminated in the sing off against Ali Caldwell placing 12th in the competition.